Kyle's Vampire Adventure
by Forlornhero
Summary: Kyle becomes a vampire with more abilities than any other. Which side will he choose? Lycan or Vamp? Also will cart man ever learn not to mess with him? Small KylexOC
1. The New Girl in Town

The air was cold. The long abandoned farmhouse was disrupted by the wind whistling through the holes in its side. It was midnight and the sun had long abandoned this side of the world and it was replaced by a mass of clouds above. A crow shrieked and took flight as an ominous black van rumbled up the gravel drive beside the farm house. Once the van had stopped, two hooded figures emerged and walked in quick strides to the back of the van. The first figure opened the door and forcefully pulled out another man . The man's head was covered with a sack and his hands and feet shackled. The strangest thing was that the shackles seemed to be pulsing with a dim light. With no hesitation the men pulled him into the farm house and shut the door. Screams filled the farm house that night.

"God damn it Cartman leave her alone!" shouted Kyle stepping behind Cartman in a karate stance. He was itching to hit Cartman but then he would have to face Cartman's gang. Since 6th Grade Cartman had moved away from Stan, Kyle and Kenny and had started his own group of the most feared kids in the school. They were named the Red Frogs (no doubt named after Clyde Frog).

"Dang Jew! Piss off would you, me and this girl going to get busy. Aren't we bitch."

"Get away from me you fat weirdo!" the new girl screamed taking advantage of Kyle's distraction and kicked him right in the sweat spot.

"Da. Fagh. Kahl, you, bastard…" Cartman stuttered writhing in pain as he stumbled away.

"Woah! Well done." Kyle exclaimed. The new girl was called Sarah and as Kyle looked at her he found himself transfixed by her. She was a pretty girl with a long face and long, black hair which covered one eye. She had moved to South Park with her parents yesterday. Though Mr Garrison had introduced her to the class Kyle was to busy messing around to take as much as a glance at her. Kyle suddenly felt the butterflies coming up. He tried to hide his face and put his hands shyly behind his back.

"Thanks... err…"

"Oh I'm Kyle." The words tumbled out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Kyle then, I'm Sarah I just moved here. Thanks for standing up to him like that. It was very brave." At this the blush on Kyle's face couldn't get any bigger.

"N-no problem Sarah." Kyle smiled his cute 'see you later' smile and said "Bye then…" Stan and Kenny were waiting for him as on the hill. They had scene Cartman get humiliated and Sarah and Kyle talking. "Dude you just scored big time with that new girl!" Kenny said. He was ecstatic.

"How do you know?"

"Dude I just know, I've pulled enough girls and you wowed her by doin that to Cartman." _This is good. If Kenny 'Sex god 'McCormick says you've pulled then you have._ Thought Kyle. _But am I really into that girl though?_ Then he remembered that feeling he had had when he had properly seen her. He knew it was meant to be.

The bell rang a shrill short ring. The warning bell for pupils to start coming in. Stan Kyle and Kenny started to walk into the school chatting and joking all the way. All the security cameras in the school suddenly burst into life and started doing their scans.

A white phone-repair van was parked outside. Inside the van was filled with technology one man was sitting looking at an entire wall of screens showing the inside of the school. The other man was busy plugging in cables. The second man bent down revealing under his trench coat that he was armed. These men's names were Julius and Frank. Both were British and thus had British accents.

"Stupid mortals, wouldn't know a firewall if it was burning the school down." Julius said with a smirk. Julius was a master hacker. Norton wouldn't detect him, neither McAffe. Not even a top government head of ICT protection.

"I see you're in then Julius?" said Frank. Frank though not as good at hacking was the man for both protection and connecting the wires. Ozzie and Harry, Julius and Frank.

"Yup, what are we looking for anyway?"

"Anybody who looks like they could be a vamp."

"Hey there are these guys behind the back they look like vamps." Frank looked at the monitor Julius was pointing to.

"Nah, they're Goths mate."

"Oh, what's really the difference anyway."

"I don't know. How about Goths aren't out to wipe out all Lycans?"

"Yes I guess that's true." Both men laughed and went back to their search on the monitors.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Turning

In South Park High class 13 were being taught by their old school professor in child psychology, Mr Garrison. Kyle stared away from the board showing different parts of the brain and his mind shifted towards Sarah. The encounter today worried him. _Cartman won't let this go like he sometimes does. He was publicly humiliated __by Sarah, a GIRL for crying out loud! If this gets ugly like it did with Scott Tenorman. I better warn Sarah when class ends__ about the Red Frogs._

"Ok a student that's all we have time for today with Child Psychology. Remember to do your essay on what parts of a child brain controls most emotions and why." said Mr Garrison.

"Class Dismissed!" said Mr Hat (well not really, how dumb does he thing the kids are!)

Kyle was one of the first to get out but he waited outside the door to catch Sarah.

"Good luck dude." Said Stan as he passed. It was as if Stan had read Kyle's thoughts. Stan winked and carried on down the hallway to meet with Wendy. They kissed compassionately and walked, hand in hand, back home. _Would me and Sarah ever be like that?_ Just then Sarah walked out the door.

"Oh, hey Kyle what are you waiting here for?"

"I-I was waiting for you actually Sarah." Kyle cursed himself for being so tongue tied.

"That's so sweet! What do you want to do?" Her eyes smiled seductively and her mouth twitched. She looked very sexy and provocative. Kyle felt so nervous. He felt a bulge growing but ignored it. "I have an idea Kyle," she brushed closer to Kyle's body. "Why don't we find a nice stop behind school…?" Kyle was scared out of his mind. He didn't seem to have any control over his body anymore. Sarah led him to behind the back of school near the dumpsters and got even closer to Kyle; their lips grew closer and closer. Kyle was shitting bricks. Then what Kyle didn't expect happened. He could see fangs and red eyes replacing Sarah's usual hazel ones.. Kyle wanted to run but he was still held by Sarah's. I mean the vampire's spell.

The fangs went through his bottom lip and administered their deadly poison. Kyle was infected with the Vampires Disease from that moment onwards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the van outside the school Julius screamed out jumping to his feet.

"We have an infection taking place. I repeat WE HAVE A FUCKING INFECTION IN PROGRESS BEHIND THE GOD DAMN SCHOOL!!!"

Both men rushed out of the van reaching for their fire arms. Frank checked his clip. The bullets were laced with ultra violet compound. Sunlight in a cap. (WARNING UNDERWORLD RIP)

"This is it Julius." Whispered Frank as they ran to the back of the school. Julius nodded. His face was paler than it usually was. Julius hated shooting, he preferred just to watch then tell people where to shoot from the safety of a computer chair. Run and gun just wasn't his style. "Remember duck and cover. Don't waste bullets but don't be afraid to shoot either." Julius nodded quickly. He was taking panic breaths already. "Only transform if necessary, oh and try not to let her get your gun. They don't know we can kill in one with these things."

They bolted round a corner and saw the boy lying against a wall. They were too late. The vamp was making a call, no doubt calling for a pickup team. Julius and Frank both raised their guns and shot in unison. The vampire jumped at last minute thus dodging the bullets. Vampire are extremely agile, bullet can catch them though if used in a spray. As Sarah jumped back she threw two small canisters back at the men.

"Take cover!!" Frank yelled as he jumped into the nearest dumpster. Julius was not as fast to dodge the canisters. Both glowed red then exploded into a million different shards of pure silver. Julius fell to the floor his eyes glazing over as he started to shake. His body was rippling all over and one by one his limbs grew larger, muscles stronger and quite more hairy. Kyle was fortunate enough to wake up to see what was once the body of a man turn into the body of a werewolf. _Werewolves and Vampires? This is getting more like underworld as it goes along._ Kyle turned his head and felt the sore on his lip. _I'm a Vampire too… _

Kyle passed out while the fight still raged on. Sarah had pulled her own pistol out and was returning silver bullets to the ultra violet ones. _Come on Frank think of something!_ Frank thought. _Backup should be here soon but I don't think I can last that long. _Frank leaped out of the dumpster and behind a wall. It was an expertly calculated manoeuvre that would have worked very well if Sarah hadn't already moved in for the kill. The last thing Frank felt was the cold force of the silver bullet. Then he was gone, a straight shot to the head does not usually leave you alive.

Sarah pulled out her mobile phone. With her she had Julius's gun the ammo clip out.

"Sarah?" a smooth voice answered her call.

"Highness, I think we have a problem."

"What is it my daughter, do you have the boy, are you hurt?"

"No, two Lycans are dead and I have the boy. It is their munitions of which I speak of as a problem. They seem to be laced with ultraviolet."

"Return to base immediately. We blocked the Lycans communications so only our cleanup crew is on the way. By the way."

"Sir?"

"This boy is very important to our success at the warfront. He must be unharmed as he comes to the centre is that understood?" The voice though silky smooth also had a severe sense of superiority. No one in their right minds would disobey that voice. Maybe Cartman.

"Yes sir, of course sir…" Sarah put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the unconscious boy on the ground. _What makes you so special I wonder?_ She thought while staring into his face. _ Can't be your intelligence that's for sure. _She chuckled as she remembered the look on the boys face when he realised he was under her spell. _Oh well. I guess his highness has his reasons. _Using another one of her spells she made him walk beside her, head low and still unconscious.


	3. Interesting Night

Kyle awoke to the noise of the M1 on a busy day. Horns going and brits yelling. "Oi you mug get that fat piece of shit movin!" said one angry voice. _Where am I? Oh god my head hurts… _Then Kyle remembered what had happened with the Lycans and Vampires. He sprang up, arms and legs flailing desperately..

"Don't make a move Kyle." said Sarah looking at him with now purple eyes. Her hair was now a gray and her fangs were no longer visible. "Just sit tight until we get to where we need to go.

"You tricked me you vampire bitch!" Kyle yelled. What was once fear had been replaced by stone, hard ,hatred. Sarah simply pushed him back into his seat with surprising force; her hand was clenched into Kyle's chest and was almost piercing his skin.

"Do you want me to harm you Kyle Brofloski!" she said in a calm clear voice. _Note to self don't call Vampires bitches. They don't god damn like it._ Though Kyle. His hate faded as soon as it had come. He gave up and slumped into the car seat with sudden intrigue.

"Who were the people you killed, were they werewolves?"

"Obviously dumbass, however they are not werewolves, they are called Lycans."

"Aren't Lycans and Vampires meant to hate each other?"

"Yes. A war is currently going on between the species. Though to be honest I see no point in it." She sighed "The leader of our convent is a good man but has a severe hatred of Lycans. His sister was killed by a rogue and he called a blood war."

"Whoa." Kyle didn't really know what to say._ I thought Underworld was fiction but it seems pretty real._ "Isn't this just a little too much like underworld? I bet they call people like you death dealers."

"No they don't! That was made up by Lycans to show that they were actually slaves when really we co-existed before the war. The director was just trying to promote the lie that vampires are bad and Lycans are ok!" she was almost crying. Kyle instantly felt sorry for saying it. He could just sense that Sarah had more of a background than he had thought. _I shall stay quiet for now. Whoa! Britain is so god damn wet!_

They arrived at five in the morning. Kyle wasn't asleep due to him being passed out for half of the day. The car rolled across the gravel trail to a manor just south of Hucknall. The fields surrounding the compound were filled with farm animals and Guard posts. Kyle could just about see a line of people running around one of the fields being ordered around by their instructor. Sarah pushed him through the white doors of the manor and through many winding passages. Kyle saw a huge gym, a kitchen, an armoury, a dining hall and many sleeping quarters before they reached a long red corridor with portraits of the past leaders of the covenant. Kyle had just enough time to read the caption of one of the paintings. 'Count Redfield of Nottinghamshire 1356-1863. Died from arrow to the chest.' Kyle hated to think who killed a vampire leader! "Go into the room to be told a little about our history by our head of the covenant. If you mess with him like you did earlier then you may get quite a few scars." Sarah smiled at the white look of fear on Kyle's face as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was a huge stone chamber with candles lighting it up. There was a large patterned circle made of wood in the centre of the room. Kyle started when he saw blood in the centre… Facing the circle were various statues of vampires and men. At the back of the room a Red velvet throne made with and ebony frame. "Greetings, Kyle." Kyle whipped around in shock to face the head of the covenant. Bladius. Bladius had been the Leader of the covenant since 1953. He seemed to look about 40 but was really 394 years old. Still young for the average vampire. Bladius wore expensive black robes with a very dark gray cloak embroided with golden threads. On his hands were huge ruby rings and one silver one. His face was pale as the rest of his body but his eyes were a vibrant yellow. What looked to be a golden Desert Eagle was stuck in a holster on his belt. "I am Count Bladius. You have been chosen to become the newest addition to this fine establishment." Bladius said with great pride. "You Kyle have been chosen for reasons I am about to explain to you. I must tell you since Sarah has bitten you," he paused for dramatic effect. "There is no, turning back." He clapped his hands together "You Kyle have something in your blood which is one of the most intriguing things I have seen in my 394 years of life!" _What is this madman talking about? My doctor has taken my blood sample last week as part of my medical. He saw nothing wrong with it?_

"Wait! May I ask how you obtained a sample of my blood? Sir." Kyle added. He hadn't forgotten what Sarah had said about the Count giving him pain if he didn't show respect.

"Well now, we have many resources around the globe. We are not as you say. A modern race of beings. Computers are not our thing but humans are willing to do anything for enough money are they not?" Bladius smiled at Kyle suggestingly with his sparkling yellow eyes. "The men at the surgeons department at you hospital get little wage per say?" Kyle had a flashback to when the vamp craze went around school. To be honest the vamps looked sick but Kyle didn't want anything to do with cultic beliefs like they did. "As I was saying your blood is enhanced with a natural vampire gene. You would not have been a vampire but since Sarah bit you your genes have awakened. You will be stronger in both mind and physique than any other immortal alive." Kyle, once again, didn't know what to say. Bladius was being so brief. "Also through previous observations, you seem to put a belt on your rage. This is one form of darkness though maybe the most uncontrollable form it still has huge capabilities." Kyle thought about this for a moment. He did go into rage when he saw Cartman abusing someone, and in the past he had gone all out and unbottled the rage on Cartman's face. _ This is starting to make a little more sense now…_

Kyle smiled as he went down the stairs led by Sarah to his dorm. 34B was engraved into the door on a bronze plate. The old wooden door opened and Vincent stepped out. "Vincent! You're a real vamp now?" Kyle laughed. Vincent was the kid who had started the vamp craze. _The Goths got real pissed at him! The even sent him somewhere, somewhere really miserable._ "Oh hello Kyle I remember you from school! You haven't changed at all from the look of you!" Vincent said with his toothy smile. He now had fangs that weren't plastic. He was really proud of that.

"Neither you my friend, for the short time you were at school you wore those same clothes. I guess you still go to hot topic."

"Well there are really gothic vamp shops in hucknall down the road."

"Cool dude. You'll have to take me so I can get some gear too." That night Kyle and Vincent talked about the Vampires and there habits. Kyle was interested to know about how Vincent had become a Vampire. It turns out he saw a real vampire and followed him to the manor. When the guards saw him they took him the Bladius who had read his mind somehow. Bladius said simply that he was happy with Vincent for trying so hard to be a real vampire. That was when he was offered the chance to be a real one.

"So," said Vincent yawning loudly after he had finished his story. "How did you become a vampire?" Kyle stiffened. He didn't want anybody to know he should be stronger than others. "Erm, well. It's very embarrassing but I was tricked by an undercover vamp girl at our school. When we kissed she took control of me and bit me instead. Next thing I know I was being told I would become a vampire." Luckily Vincent swallowed it. Kyle relaxed and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "How long does it take to get your powers?"

"Well three days before you powers are unlocked but then you must do training for quite a while until you master each one of your powers. Each vamp had the normal, run very fast, dodge bullets, acrobatics. However the mental powers can be different each time. I can bend others to my will, kinda like what Sarah must have done to you. That's the only mental ability I have unlocked so far." His head drooped and he started twiddling his thumbs like butters did. "The worst thing is that each ability carries a price. If you notice Sarah, she has that power to control people. With that ability. He eyes display her emotions." _But that doesn't make sense. Her were the same when I first met her._ He pointed this out to Vincent. Making sure to emphasise that they didn't change. "Ah… Saris, our medic, has the power to change appearances for a short time." He smirked "Sure helped when I got bitten by that guard dog."

"What?" said Kyle.

"Nothing dude. Anyway let's get to sleep the sun's coming up. After a brief moment of confusion Kyle remembered that they were vampires. He put his head on his black felt pillow and pulled the covers up to his neck. _Damn, these past few days have had a lot in them. I wonder what Stan and Kenny are doing now. Has my disappearance been reported yet? Oh well. I guess that this life will be more challenging at least. _Kyle drifted of into the subtle world of a vampire's dreams… and nightmares.

In the quiet mountain town of south park one of the houses lights were still on. The Brofloski household. In the silent night air all you could here was the shrill crying of Sheila Brofloski. Among that were the near silent tunes of Gerald's piano playing. Ike was in his room; blissfully ignorant of Kyle's disappearance. Stan breathed in sharply as he passed the house on his way back home with Wendy, hearing the mixture of sounds. "What's wrong Stan? Oooh…" said Wendy looking at the number on the front of the house. "I think we better sit down". Stan felt the tears well up inside, he knew it was pointless to try and stop them. The sat on a nearby bench and Wendy embraced Stan comfortingly.

"It just doesn't feel right. Why him I mean maybe Cartman but. WHY HIM!!!!" Stan yelled at the sky. Wendy said nothing and just pulled Stan back down onto the bench holding him closer to her. "Wait, Cartman…" said Stan, the angst showing in his voice. "Maybe he did it because of what the new girl did to him." His eyes widened, his heart raced. _Scott Tenorman…_

"Shusssh Stan." whispered Wendy right into Stan's ear. "We need to get home, I know your worried about Kyle but I'm, worried about you right now. You need to get your sleep." Stan calmed nearly instantly. _What a good girlfriend Wendy is. I love her_. Stan bent his face to Wendy's and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you Wends."

"I love you too Stan" Then they got back onto their tired feet and started the walk to Stan's house. _I love you wends…_

I hope I added some more detail for you all. (Isn't it depressing that beneath my story there is an over 20,000 word one?)


End file.
